A Night to Remember (combined chapters)
by Prism
Summary: Both chapters combined. If you haven't yet, R/R! There is guaranteed Kel/Neal goodness!


Title: A Night To Remember  
Author: Prism  
Summary: Party!!!! What ever could happen? Guess that's up to Kel and Neal, huh. ;) Drip, drip, drip. That's the Kel/Neal sweetness oozing out. Have some, it's good for the soul  
Disclaimer: Everyone but Rainbow and Clank belong to the Goddess of Tortall, Tamora Pierce! Rainbow and Clank are mine. You want to use them, fine, but tell me first.  
AN: Yes, I know you've already read this. I just thought that two chapters were too little to have separate postings, so I figured I'd do it right!I haven't gotten to read Page yet, so if there are any incorrect things, blame the library for not getting it in yet.  
*********  
Kelendry, the first girl page, now girl squire, was bored out of her mind. You would think that being a knight in training who had a praticular affinity for finding trouble would never be bored, what with school, bullies, and punishment work. But, for the first Sunday in an immesurable amount of time, she was free as a bird for the whole day! The teachers had been remarkably easy going for the week, and she had gotten all her homework done at study time with Neal and the rest of the boys.  
  
She wandered around her now confining quarters and wished for something to do. As if in answer, a insistant banging on the door nearly took the hinges off. She wondered for a second if it was Neal, but no, he had gone with his father to the university. As the banging got a little more insistant, she ran to the door and yanked it open. Rainbow stood outside, grinning like a maniac, with a dress over her arm and a huge box in the other.   
  
"Hi Kel, heard you were free all day and thought I'd drop by and take you to this party they're having down at the tavern but you'll need to get a little more dressed up than that so I brought by some stuff, you don't mind if Clank comes along, do you?" She said it all so fast, it took Kel three minutes to catch up to the end of it. Rainbow stood by happily and let her think, this was normal. The only thing faster than her tounge was how fast her temper could rise when someone ticked her off. She was the top of the hand-to-hand combat in the third-year Queen's Riders class. Most people laughed at the strange nickname she had. If she was so tough, why such a girly sweet name? They found out soon enough, when her fist connected with their jaw and they saw all the different colors of the rainbow on the back of their eyelids. Clank was her brother, a small, skinny boy with big mouth and a sharp tounge. His practice armor was so loose, when he rode, it clanked loudly. They made a good pair and no one messed with them.  
  
Meanwhile, Kel had just caught up on the conversation and had caught that there was a party at the tavern and she would have to get dressed up. She didn't mind Clank, he always came with her and Rainbow. She had figured he had a little crush on her, but he wasn't really her type. He was too..... young. It seemed the only right way to describe it, even though he was two years older than her. Of course, compared to her current crush, he WAS young. *AN: Take a wild guess who. ;)*   
  
"What kind of party? Why would I need to get dressed up? At the Tavern? Isn't that where the thieves gather?"  
  
Rainbow dug through Kel's wardrobe and came out with the muslin dress she had seen in that care package Kel's parents had sent. She threw it at Kel and shoved the girl into the dressing chamber.  
  
"Make sure that thing doesn't have any wrinkles after you put it on. The party is a celebration of the birth of the first Rogue king.", she replied as she pulled on her own green dress. "You need to get dressed up because this is also a night where us fine young women get together with a handsome young man for the night. You want to attract a strong, pretty boy don't you?"Kel's muffled snort didn't exactly lean towards a 'yes'. "And don't put my kinfolk down like that. Normal thieves are thrown out. The Rogue, or what's left of them, are the best of the thieving world." She pulled on her dark green leather slippers as Kel emerged from the bathroom, pulling on the side of gown.  
  
"That's ever so reassuring. Now I know I'll be among the best thieves in the realm. You carry the money sack." Kel hopped on one foot as she pulled on her slipper.   
  
Rainbow chuckled and started styling Kel's shoulder length hair. "No one would dare challange me or anyone with me. They know my parents. Unless they look forward to an early visit from the Black God, they'll ask permission to walk within five feet of me." She finished and stood back to look her over. Hmmm, the muslin dress had capped sleeves with long trails of transparent fabric that draped Kel's arms to the wrist. The bodice was form fitting, with no design, and a neckline that plunged far enough to give any healthy lad something to think about. Lady Ilane must have bought it, Rainbow decided. The skirt barely flared out, and the fabric lay in think vertical waves around her legs. It picked up the breeze and whenever Kel shifted or twirled, the gown would flow outwards and dance on it's own. The gown started off a slightly sparkly gray at the shoulders and faded into light blue on the bodice, which got darker, so the very bottom of the skirt was a deep midnight blue. All in all, a gown that set off Kel's height and graceful movements, and also allowed for any freedom of movement the lady squire might want. Rainbow had pulled up the heavy outer layers of Kel's hair and pinned them together in a loose bun set high on head. The wispy underlayers curled and floated around Kel's neck. She looked fantastic, except.......  
  
"You need some face paint." Kel's eyebrows shot up and she started backing away from Rainbow.  
  
"Oh no, keep that gunk away from me. I don't object to being a girl, but that is going to far."   
  
Rainbow sighed and started after her. "Oh please, I'm the master of putting it on lightly. The stuff I have will just enhance your natural beauty while clensing your face. Or at least, that's what the woman running the stall told me."  
  
Kel eyed the cosmetics box and wondered what it would be like to wear the crimson red lip paint the ladies at court showed up in so often. She halted abruptly and Rainbow barely kept from slamming into her. "Okay, I'll try it, but not too much."  
  
Rainbow situated her in a chair and got the box off Kel's bed. She had done all of her own makeup before coming to Kel's room, so she had plenty of time to make Kel up. It would be another bell before Clank came to get them, but she needed a little time to do one more thing for Kel.  
  
She quickly assessed Kel's clothes and current attitude and decided to apply just a little. Such a nice dress didn't need makeup stains.She pulled out the eyelash coater and pulled out the horse hair applicator. Kel went pale.   
  
"And what do you plan to do with that?"  
  
"You put it on your eyelashes. It defines your eyes and makes them seem wide and innocent."  
  
"Well, you better find another place to stick that, cause it isn't going anywhere near my eyes!"  
  
"Don't be a baby."  
  
"If you poke my eye out, I'll have Peachblossom run you over..... repeatedly."  
  
In the end, it took ten minutes to finish with the mascara. Rainbow swore she had never seen a girl so afraid of a little makeup. Next, she quickly applied a little light blue eye paint and sparse dusty rose cheek paint. As she was debating which color of lip paint to use, she saw Kel staring a little wistfully at the pot of deep crimson. Hmmm, so the little tomboy did like some makeup. She quickly picked the pot up and painted Kelendry up nice and thick. She then packed her paint box up, grabbing a small bundle out of the bottom. "Let that dry for a second. Don't talk, if you can handle that."  
  
Kel just glared at her and growled. Rainbow gave her the most dazzling smile she could manage and opened the small bundle.  
  
"You just need one more thing." Kel looked at her quizzicaly until Rainbow held up the bundle's contents; a set of sparkling crystal earbobs and sharp needle.   
  
Kel's eyes widened instantly and a strangled sqeak eminated from her.  
  
"You can talk now."  
  
"No way in...."  
  
"Well, if you're gonna talk like that, forget it."  
  
"I will forget it, cause there is no way you are poking a hole in my ear. I get plenty of holes is sword practice."  
  
"Then this'll be nothing."  
  
"But....but....I'll know it's coming. I don't think I can handle that. Besides, the training masters will have a fit."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it would get in the way in a fight."  
  
"Funny, lots of the boy squires have an earbob and it doesn't get in their way."  
  
"But....but...I'll have two, and that makes a difference."  
  
"Oh, stop it. When I was fifteen, I already had three holes in each ear, and that didn't stop me from being a good fighter did it?"  
  
"Well, I'm not you."  
  
Rainbow sighed and turned her back. "No, I guess you're not."  
  
Kel breathed with relief and briefly closed her eyes. So she didn't see Rainbow's foot shoot forward. As it contacted with her shin, she yelped and whipped her head around. Rainbow fiercly grabbed her ear and quickly shoved the needle through. She just as quickly yanked it out and inserted the earbob and fastened the back. As Kel whipped her head back in reaction to the new pain, she grasped the other ear and repeated the process. She then grapped the cloth she had kept nearby and wiped the needle off. Kel had stopped thrashing and was now staring at Rainbow blankly and fingering the new accessories. Rainbow handed her the cloth so she could wipe the small amount of blood off of the back.   
  
"See, that wasn't so bad."  
  
"......."  
  
"Kel?"  
  
"........."  
  
"Kel?"  
  
".............."  
  
"Kelendry?"  
  
"......................."  
  
"Are you alive?"  
  
"I'm. Going. To. KILL YOU!!!"  
  
Kel let out a war cry she must have learned from the Wildcat herself and launched herself at Rainbow, who had the good sense to run to the other side of the room.   
  
"Kel, KEL! Calm down, girl."  
  
"Calm Down!!??!! You KICKED me! THEN, you shoved a needle into me!"  
  
"You said you couldn't do it if you knew it was coming!"  
  
"That didn't give you permission to poke a hole in me!"  
  
"You didn't even feel it!"  
  
"You tricked me!"  
  
"I'm of Rogue blood, what were you expecting?"  
  
"You're supposed to be my friend!"  
  
"I am you're friend!"  
  
"You have me wondering right about now."  
  
"If you're this worked up over something like this, you're going to hate my next surprise."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
They had been circling each other throughout the conversation. At this turn, Rainbow was positioned right in front of the door and she took full advantage of that. She quickly yanked it opened and poked her head out, fully aware that Kel was going to pounce her if she didn't get turned back around fast.   
  
Right on time, Clank walked up with thier guest in tow. Rainbow grinned evilly and called out loudly.  
  
"Hey Clank. Oh, hi NEAL!", the grip on her foot died and she heard footsteps retreating. "Aren't you suppoused to be at the university?"  
  
"Well, I was going, but then Clank told me about this party down at the tavern."   
  
The growl was easily audible in the hall.   
  
"Was that Kel?"  
  
"ummmm, no. Just my stomach. I can't wait to get some of that great food! Be right back." She ducked back in, and shut the door. Looking around the room, she located Kel in a corner, arms planted firmly in 'I'm not moving an inch' mode.  
  
"You're evil."  
  
"Evil? Whatever did I do?"  
  
"You brought him."  
  
"Who Neal? Aren't you friends?"  
  
"But you know I *mumble mumble*"  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"Ha! So you admit you brought him along to torture me!"  
  
"I admit nothing of the sort."  
  
"Then what did you bring him for?"  
  
"I said I admit nothing. And that means nothing."  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Oh yes, you are. I worked far too long on this to get you to back out."  
  
"Make me."  
  
*************  
  
Both guys jumped when the first screech floated through the door, and easily audible scuffling reached their ears. Neal walked forward to knock, but was stopped my Clank's hand on his arm.  
  
"Don't"  
  
"But it sounds like someone's dying in there."  
  
"They're girls. We have our ways of getting ready, and they have thier own."  
  
"Right now, I'm really glad I'm not a girl."  
  
"Right."  
  
The door swung open once more and Rainbow appeared, slightly disheveled. She patted her hair with her free hand, the other one having a grip on something inside Kel's room. She turned to the boys.  
  
"Do I look okay?" Both silently nodded. "Good."   
  
She pulled hard, and a part of Kel's arm appeared, pulling backwards just as hard. Finally, though, Rainbow braced her foot against the doorframe and YANKED. Kel's blue clad form popped out, and she stumbled against the wall on the oppisite side of the hall. Neal instantly went to help her, but then just stopped and stared as Kel pulled herself up and brushed off her skirt.  
  
His friend had never looked more.....more...."Ravishing, you dolt, Ravishing! Now SAY something!" his mind yelled at him. But his mouth refused to reply. With the light breeze in the hallway, Kel's hair and dress floated around her like small fairies kissing her skin. The eye makeup made her hazel eyes seem to sparkle more than usual, and the lip paint enhanced her mouth's fullness. The new earbobs winked seductivly in the torchlight. Neal wondered if he would ever be able to speak again. Sure, she wasn't the as pretty as some of the court ladies, but most of them were shallow. He knew Kel's inner light, and that shone forward to make her beautiful.   
  
Kel had stood under his gaze for a few seconds and was now figeting nervously. "Will you just get it over with, and tell me I look like a fool?" she finally muttered.  
  
Neal shook his head slightly, and finally got his tounge back. He stepped forward and grabbed Kel's hand. "You look breathtaking, Lady Mindelan." he stated as he planted a light kiss on her hand. Kel's face flamed red and she ducked her head. She just as quickly snapped it back up and scolded him.  
  
"Now you know I'm not one of those daft court ladies, Queenscove. Don't try any of that flirty nonsense with me! I see you coming from a mile away."   
  
Neal laughed heartily and reached forward to lightly touch her new ear accessories. "No, that you most certiantly are not, Kel. New holes, Mindelan? Don't you get enough of those in sword practice?"  
  
This time, Kel only turned a slight shade of pink at Neal's touch. She turned to glare at Rainbow, who had her most angelic face on. "That's what I said. But some people don't take hints easily."  
  
Neal chuckled once more and offered her his arm. "I understand perfectly. Now, will you allow me to escort you to this party neither of us knows about?"   
  
Kel placed her hand on his arm and grinned up at him. "Why not? Let's make this a night to remember."  
  
**************  
Neal and Kel stood in the doorway to the Dancing Dove, their faces very obviously showing their shock. They had both seen their own share of wild parties, but this was beyond anything they had ever experienced. Even Neal, in all his experienced twenty years had never been this close to a party of these proportions. The Tavern was packed from corner to corner with dancing, drinking, smoking, and laughing people. One section of the floor had been roped off, and the musicians, who looked half drunk themselves, played vigorusly.  
  
"Ummm, Kel?" She shivered. Neal had to place his mouth right next to her ear to be heard. His breath was tickling skin.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Your friend is a maniac."  
  
She mentally slapped herself, and continued staring at the room to hide her blush. "She's your friend, too."  
  
Said maniac pushed past them and right into the fray of people. Instantly cries of "Lass! How are you? Surviving up at that palace?" and "Laur'ien!" followed by winces on Rainbows part. She hated her given name.   
  
Clank also came up behind them and pushed them both fully into the room. They were instantly swallowed in two different directions. Kel fought for an instant as she tried to get back to Neal, but then just let the crowd guide her. She ended up deposited beside a empty barstool next to the drink counter. She quickly took a seat and tried to catch her breath. A few moments later, Rainbow showed up next to her, the first man-catch of the night hanging on her arm. Her hair was already falling out of it's pins, and her eyes had an extra sparkle. She grinned at Kel and grabbed a tankard off the bar.   
  
"Do ya like my arm decoration? It's new."  
  
"He's good eye candy. What's he called?"  
  
"Don't know, Don't care."  
  
"Does he care?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You're a perfect match."  
  
"I thought so." Rainbow finished off her tankard, then grabbed another and handed it to Kel. "Drink."  
  
Kel took a hesitant sip.   
  
"No, no, drink like a woman!"  
  
Kel took that as a personal challenge and took a huge swallow of the ale, almost choking on it. Rainbow laughed and thumped her back.  
  
"Seeya later, Mindelan." And she dissappeared into the crowd.  
  
After finishing the tankard, she felt a little lightheaded and decided to go dance off her slight dizziness. After an hour of twirling around the dance floor and rejecting offers from men and boys who smelled a little to much like the bottom of a horse stall, Kel thought she was going to puke. She hurridly ran outside and draped herself over an unoccupied bench. The cool night air washed over her and settled her stomach. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a few moments of rest, a lilting voice reached her.   
  
"You okay, Kel? I noticed you running out and thought something might be wrong."  
  
Without opening her eyes, she quietly replied, "I'm fine Neal. Just a little too much ale."  
  
He lifted her head, sat down, and lay it back in his lap. She sleepily opened her eyes and looked up at him. His chocolate colored hair was in a wild state of disarray, and his brilliant green eyes were slightly glassy. Looks like she hadn't been the only one who had a bit too much ale.   
  
He ran his fingers acrossed her forehead and started playing with a loose piece of hair. "You broke a lot of hearts in there, Mindelan. Why'd you turn down all those strapping young lads?"  
  
Not the least bit embarrassed at his touch, she fought back the urge to purr and snuggle in closer. "Mmmmmm, most of them smelled like horse dung, and the rest were too drunk. I would have lost toes."  
  
He chuckled. "I agree. None were good enough for you." The wistful tone in his voice caused Kel to glance back up at him. He was staring down at her face with a small smile. For a few moments, it was all Kel could do just to stare back. Then she noticed something.  
  
"Won't she be missing you?"  
  
Neal looked confused. "Who?"  
  
Kel reached up and touched the fresh smear of lip paint that marked Neal's chin. "Whoever gave you this."  
  
He smiled widely and rubbed the smear off with his fingertips. "I doubt it. One of Rainbow's toys wasn't paying enough attention to her, so she kissed me to make him jealous. Or she tried to. She is quite gone on her ale."  
  
Kel chuckled also and started to get up. "Let's go back inside. I want to get a few more dances in before we have to pack Rainbow and Clank home."  
  
He hesitated for a second before sighing and gripping her hand. "Right, inside."  
  
She smiled at him and patted his arm. After the peaceful time they had just spent in the cool, calm night air, she was reluctant to go in also.  
  
As soon as they stepped in the door and started to look for their two friends, a hand gripped Kel's arm. She looked up to see one of the cretians who had tried to convice her to a dance earlier. He seemed to be even more drunk than before. Great.   
  
"Dance with me, dove."  
  
"I'd rather kiss a spidern."  
  
"Ohhh, fiesty. I like it."  
  
Neal stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "She's dancing with me, lad. Find yourself another fine lady."  
  
The cretian took one look at Neal's taller, broader frame, and excused himself. He was drunk, not stupid.  
  
Kel turned to smile at Neal. "I can take care of myself, Queenscove."  
  
He smiled back and replied, "Of course, but you know me, I love playing the Knight in Shining Armor."  
  
"I'll let you get away with it just this once. At least he believed you about the dancing. His breath was starting to get me nausous again."  
  
"Why shouldn't he believe me? I intend fully to have a dance with you, Milady Kelendry."  
  
She flushed a light pink. "Well then, get on with it."  
  
She was instantly swept up in a firm pair of arms and led to the middle of the room. At that exact instant, the rowdy music died down to a single flute, playing an enchanting and breathy melody. The notes seemed to weave in and out of Kel herself as she swirled with Neal. She noticed how good his soft silk shirt felt under her fingers as he wrapped his arms more tightly around her. As the music reached a praticuarly slow tempo, the low notes seemed to weave her and her handsome partner together. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder as he rested his head against her hair, his lips right above her ear. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.  
  
Kel didn't know how long they danced to the entoxicating flute music, but when it ended, and she opened her eyes, it seemed that half of the people had left. Still leaning into Neal's shoulder, she mumured,"Looks like the party's dying down." He opened his own eyes and glanced around. "Yeah", he replied, his lips moving softly against her hair. Her eyes instantly slid shut at the sensation of his breath on her skin.   
  
She fought with herself and finally peeled her body away from his. It was like removing a piece of her own hide. Neal grimaced just as much as she did, then smiled wistfully down at her.   
  
"Guess we better go find Rainbow and Clank, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE......" Both of thier heads snapped around in time to see a figure fly across the room and smash into a table. Rainbow was right after him, her eyes flaming.   
  
Kel and Neal nodded to each other. "Definantly time to go!" They both ran forward and each caught one of the enraged girls arms and dragged her screaming out of the Tavern. Clank followed, chuckling. He dumped what was left of his tankard on the fallen man's head and laughed. "S'yer own fault, boyo."  
  
************  
  
After making sure Rainbow was secure in the barracks, with no way to go back and try to kill the boy, Neal was walking back to the Squire's wing with Kel by his side. He stumbled every once in a while, testifing to the alcohol still in his blood system. As they reached Kel's door, he leaned foreward and kissed her hand once more. "I'll never forget tonight, my wonderful Lady Kelendry."   
  
She smiled up at him. He really liked that 'Lady Kelendry' didn't he? "Neither will I, my Lord Nealan."   
  
He scrunched up his face. "Uggh. Don't call me that."  
  
She smirked at him. "Why? Do I remind you of your aunt?"  
  
His smile melted into a thoughtful look as he leaned forward and brushed back a strand of her hair. "Believe me Kel, the last thing you remind me of is a relative." With that said, he closed the small gap and lightly laid his soft lips against hers. He quickly pulled back and gazed at her, his finger lightly stroking her cheek. Kel gazed right back. His eyes were perfectly clear, the emerald a deeper shade than usual. He was perfectly sober and perfectly aware of what he was doing. She smiled a small, beautiful smile at him, and pulled him down for a bit more passionate kiss. This lasted for a few seconds before Kel pulled back and turned to open her door. Neal's hand on her shoulder made her shiver as he gently turned her back around.   
  
"You've etched this night on my heart forever, Lady."  
  
She smiled and ran a finger down his cheek. "You talk like a poet."  
  
His trademark grin split his face. "You make me want to."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. "Will you remember this when the sunlight comes?"  
  
He looked surprised for a second, then swiftly leaned down gave her a last, sweet kiss. "Oh, yes." He gave her one last soft smile and started down the hall to his room. Kel smiled at his retreating back, then entered her room, closing the door on that wonderful night.  
  
The End  
**********************  
Awwwwwww!!!! Is the cotten candy fluff rotting your teeth yet? Wonderful, isn't it. Review me enough, and I might be willing to write a sequel. "A Morning to Forget" or something like that.  
  
AN: Rainbow and Clank are mine. I created them, and they have a history. If anyone happens to be interested in that history, I'll be happy to post it. But I'm not going to take up room which could go to stories about TP's own wonderful characters, unless there is a demand for it.   
  
  



End file.
